Pumbaa
Pumbaa is a warthog from The Lion King. Between him and Timon, he is the true brains of the duo. He played Patrick Star in Timonbob Meerkatpants He is a Starfish He played Wolfman in Dumbo's Nightmare Before Christmas He is a werewolf He Played Barney Rubble In The Flintstones (TheTureDisneyKing Animal Style) He Is A Stone Age He played Barney in Pumbaa & Friends He is a Dinosaur He played The Twin Lostboys in Orinoco Pan and Orinoco Pan 2: Return to Neverland He is a lost boy He played Bashful in Sawyer White and the Seven Animals and Ariel White and the Seven Animals (CoolZDane Style) He is a dwarf He played The Sultan in Kermiladdin He is a sultan He played Max in The Little Mer-Lioness He is a sheepdog He played Rufus in The Children Show (The Muppet Show) He played Rajah in Simbaladdin He is a tiger He played Little Brother in Nala (Mulan) He is a dog He played Appa in Avatar The Last Airbender NuclearZeon Animal Style He is a flying bison He played Speed in The Otter Lioness, The Otter Lioness 2 Escape Form Castle Mountain and The Porcupine Princess He is a turtle He played the Ram in Nala's Nest (aka Charlotte's Web) He is a ram He played Alvaro in El Arca (CoolZDane Style) He played Hugo Young in Simba and Kovu He is a fat boy He played Baloo in The Savannah Book and The Savannah Book 2 He and Timon are bears He played Obelix in Timonix He played Luiz in Rio (Disney Version) He is a Bulldog He played Lafayette in The Aristobears and The Aristohanas He played Shnitzel in Simba (Chowder) He is a rock monster He played Elliot in Sniffles' Warthog He played Baymax in Big Hero 6 (TheBluesRockz Style) He played Booster in Cale Tucker of Star Command: The Adventure Begins He played Bigoriki in GoGoRiki (NimbusKidsMovies Version) He played SkyTrain Mark I #121 He is a playable with Hudson He played SkyTrain Mark I #144 He is a non-playable He played as Samson in Sleeping Beauty (Austin A Style) with Timon He is a horse He Played As Miguel In The Road To El Dorado (CoolzDane Animal Style) He Is A Mighty Powerful Gods Portrayals: * In The Mountaineer King and The Mountaineer King II: Kristoff's Pride he is played by Olaf the Snowman. * In The Ohana King and The Skeleton King he is played by Genie. * In The Cat King and The Alligator King he is played by Winnie the Pooh. * In The Aardvark King he is played by Bob the Tomato. * In The Insect King he is played by King Julien. * In The Fish King he is played by Marty the Zebra. * In The Father King he is played by Luigi. * In The Adult King he is played by Cogsworth. * In The Teenager King he is played by Miguel. * In The Puppet King he is played by Aladdin. * In The Fox King he is played by Flap * In The God King he is played by Booster Munchapper * In The Tween King he is played by Dilbert * In The Bear King (Chris2003 Style), The Bear King 2: Kenai's Pride, Nick and Tigger, and The Bear King 1 1/2 (Chris2003 Style) he is played by Tigger. * In The Space Boy King, The Space Boy King II: Miles's Pride, Jack and Humpty, and The Space Boy King 1 1/2 he is played by Humpty Dumpty. * In The Beanstalk King and The Beanstalk King II: Beanstalk Jack's Pride he is played by The King. * In The Snake King he is played by Guru Ant. * In The Master King he is played by Cobra Bubbles. * In The Lion King spoof for 4000Movies he is played by Brock. Voice Actors: #Ernie Sabella - English (1994-present) #Seth Rogen - English (2019 live action film) Gallery: Pumbaa in The Lion King.jpg|Pumbaa in The Lion King Pumbaa in The Lion King-0.jpg|Pumbaa in The Lion King Pumbaa in Timon and Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa in Timon and Pumbaa Pumbaa in Timon and Pumbaa's Jungle Games.jpg Old Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa (Old) Pumbaa in The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride.jpg|Pumbaa in The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride Pumba in Mickey's Magical Christmas Snowed in at the House of Mouse.jpg|Pumba in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Pumbaa in Kingdom Hearts 2.jpg Pumbaa in Disney's House of Mouse.jpg Pumbaa in The Lion King 1½.jpg|Pumbaa in The Lion King 1½ Pumbaa in The Lion King (2019).jpg Clippumb2.gif Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa Pumbaa (The Lion King).jpg 8117a-timonypumba2.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5063.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5071.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5210.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5319.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5320.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5321.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5322.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5336.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7158.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7164.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8184.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8186.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8264.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9736.jpg pumbaa bottom.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5377.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5378.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5379.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3818.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3814.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3813.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3812.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3811.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3810.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2956.jpg Pumbaa in the first film.jpg char_149504.jpg|Pumbaa in The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar char_162855.jpg|Pumbaa in The Lion Guard Warthog-clip-art-warthog-clip-art-6.gif Pumbaa_TLG.png pumbaa screaming in theatre 1.png pumbaa screaming in theatre 2.png pumbaa screaming in theatre 3.png pumbaa screaming in theatre 4.png pumbaa screaming in theatre 5.png pumbaa screaming in theatre 6.png lion-guard-return-roar-disneyscreencaps.com-1915.jpg lion-guard-return-roar-disneyscreencaps.com-1916.jpg lion-guard-return-roar-disneyscreencaps.com-1917.jpg 1d15491b.png 36bb9284.png 20121017123253.jpg clippum.gif clippumb.gif clippumbaa.gif clippumbaa2.gif clippumbaaeat.gif clippumbaaeat2.gif Disney_icons_48184.png disney-graphics-lion-king-605366.gif lk_clipart_78.gif mar136.gif multik_27.jpg Pumba 1transparent.png Pumba.png Pumba_3.jpg pumba007.gif pumba009.gif pumba010.gif pumba012.gif Pumbaa.gif Pumbaa.png pumbaa__d_by_aritheweasel-d627zvf.png pumbaa_by_virtual_silence.jpg pumbaa_flashes_a_grin__ps__d_by_ldejruff.png Pumbaa_Iceman.gif Pumbaa_icons_by_shwz-d3fy8sf.png pumbaa_mud.gif pumbaa001.gif pumbaa003.gif 4e8620dc.png pumbaa004.gif pumbaa005.gif pumbaa006.gif pumbaa06.gif pumbaa09.gif pumbaa12.gif pumbaa-clip-art-kpqlgpb.gif us182.gif Ff_Pumbaa.png Kilimanjaro_Pumbaa.png SM_Pumbaa6.png BR_Pumbaa8.png HWC_Pumbaa3.png Luck_Pumbaa.png Live Action Pumbaa.png|2019 Pumbaa Photo number 15.png TLG Pumbaa.png Pumbaa in The Lion King (1994).jpeg Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Warthogs Category:Pigs Category:Sidekicks Category:Red Characters Category:Twilight Sparkle's Xiaolin Ohanna Category:Fat Characters Category:Sequel Characters Category:Disney Television Animation Characters Category:DisneyToon Studios Characters Category:Feature Film Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts 2 Characters Category:House of Mouse Characters Category:The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Characters Category:The Lion Guard Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Timon X Pumbaa Category:Wild Animals Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Comedians Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Characters who Fart Category:Geniuses Category:Screaming Characters Category:The Lion King Characters Category:Greedy Characters Category:Characters With Mammoth Teeth Category:Adults Category:Fattest Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Big Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Leo San Juan Friends Category:Characters who inflate Category:Narrators Category:Brothers Category:Uncles Category:Fathers Category:Gay Category:Simba's Guardians Category:Giants Category:Advisers Category:Idiots Category:Annoying Characters Category:Dimwits Category:Jerks Category:Common Warthogs Category:Wreck-It Ralph Characters Category:Pumbaa and Sharla Category:1994 Introductions Category:THX Category:Skunk's Friends Category:Vinnytovar Category:Davidchannel Category:DuckTales Characters Category:Assholes Category:Buttmonkeys